Spice!
by xxFragmentsxx
Summary: Paul is no fool in love, but could Ash change his ways? One-shot Songfic based off of the Vocaloid song "Spice!" feat. Kagamine Len. Comashipping. Rated T for sexual references and language.


**Song:** Spice! feat. Kagamine Len

**Lyrics:** lordxwillie on Youtube

**Ship:** Comashipping

**Rating: **T for sexual references and language

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kagamine Len or any of the Vocaloids, nor do I own Ash and Paul from Pokemon (though you don't know how much I wish I did). _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Spice!<span>__ by xxFragmentsxx_**

_A call to wake me up early at 4 in the morning,_

"_Who were you with and where?" they asked me, what's that mean?_

A light flashed before my eyes, causing them to slowly blink open. All I really wanted was five more minutes of sleep, but of course _he _wasn't going to allow that. What a useless busy body, thinking the key to success was getting up early. I preferred to work in the dead of night when no one would be awake to bother me. As car horns honked and police sirens wailed below, my mind began to clear and I remembered last night. '_What a mistake,' _I thought, turning myself over and on to my stomach. I watched him as he stared out the window, marveling at the vastness of Veilstone city, my home. _'How pathetic, getting excited about something as trivial as a bunch of skyscrapers. What a little kid.' _

_I only can give an excuse, an evasion from the truth._

The jeans he had put on, _my jeans, _hung loosely from his thin waste. Even from a distance, I could see the red marks I had left from biting and scratching at the small of his back. I smirked, knowing they would take a while to fade from his dark skin. And even longer to fade from memory. _'Last night was his mistake, not mine,' _I told myself. Though I couldn't help but sense that his feelings for me were spreading like vines every time I allowed him touch me. Every time I let him taste my unique spice, he wasn't the only one who weakened from the experience that we shared.

_Why did I used to love hearing_

"_You're the only thing that I need" _

_what's that mean?_

The familiar tune of _Migikata No Cho_ buzzed up from beneath my pillow. I reached underneath it to grab at my phone, my hand slipping and hitting the hard floor we had slept on. I cursed under my breath, then finally managed to grip the annoying little machine in my fist. The screen read simply _Drew_, so I made sure to let it ring a little more before I hung up. _'Stupid bastard,' _I thought, _'Running off to the Hoenn region with some hussy.' _Ever since him, I had given up on love. I had promised myself never to let it fool me again. I wasn't an idiot anymore. I could take care of myself and my desires _without_ pitiful emotions like love. A smirk came to my face as my phone began to ring again. Drew had sent me a text message which I promptly deleted from my inbox. A laugh escaped my lips at how weak he was, so bound by his useless feelings. This made Ash turn to face me, so I stopped and let him continue wasting his morning by gazing in awe at the city below.

_My body hurts...from laughing too much._

_It seems that they're only used to forgetting..._

I turned on my side and placed my phone down on the floor. Then I checked my watch: 9:33 AM. _'Why must that little whore wake me up so early?' _I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hands thoroughly. But all I ended up doing was scratching myself with the dry white seed caked onto my palms and fingers. With every second, the events of the night came more and more in to focus. I could remember all the sounds Ash had made, and the places where he'd licked me until I shivered with ecstasy and released myself all over him. From where I was lying, I could see that some of my semen had dried up in his messy black hair. _'He's so dirty,' _I thought to myself as I continued to stare at his body, _'For someone who pretends to be so clean.'_

_The bitter taste of hot burning spice!_

_Just this once I'll let you have some, _

_Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste,_

_And doesn't it make you love it even more?_

Ash hadn't been the first boy to taste me. Just last week I had spent the night with some other traveler from Kanto. _'Gary, maybe? But who really cares?' _It didn't matter who they were or where they were from. All that mattered was that I didn't need to rely on love to keep my sexual desires from overflowing. And I could tell that Ash would be jealous knowing I had been with other men. These sorts of situations were merely for my own benefit. But still, knowing how angry and hot headed he'd be when he realized the truth turned me on _so _much, I felt a little weakened by it.

"_I want to see you now, in person not over the phone"_

_So you still want to take my advances again_

_But know that you won't get any further than anyone else_

I checked my watch again as I stood in the rain, waiting for him. _'Pastoria city's weather is awful,' _I complained to myself, _'I can't imagine why anyone would want to live here.' _It was about 2:30 and he still hadn't shown up. But then, that's when I saw him, his hood held above his head as he approached the fountain in the center of the square. "Ash?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me, "Is that you?" The stranger in the hoodie came up to me, panting. There was a bulge in his jacket, and that's when I saw the bouquet of half-wilted Gracideas wrapped up in clear-plastic paper.

"What's wrong Paul?" He said when his breath had stabilized. I knew then that my face had gone pale and that I must have looked shocked.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, shaking off my surprise, "I was just expecting someone else."

_Try to catch the key and navigate my heart. _

"_I love you" that's what they all say_

_It's only a ploy I used on you in the game of love that I can never lose._

"Why don't we go to lunch first?" Ash suggested as we began walking back to the hotel I was staying at. I really didn't want to take any risks, but the grumbling in my stomach escaped me before any words could, and Ash dragged me into a small café we had been about to pass.

He ordered a caesar salad and a mug of hot cocoa while I stuck with coffee, something to keep me energized for our night together. Ash smiled at me while I sipped my drink, only tearing his eyes away from mine when he needed to spear something onto his fork and shove it into his mouth. I refused to smile back, knowing it would only be a sign of my ever growing weakness towards him. Ever since that night, nearly a month ago, Ash's image refused to leave my mind. But I wasn't going to let such a pathetic trainer get the best of me. Not so easily, at least.

When Ash had finished eating his food and moved on to his now luke-warm cocoa was when I realized what I had done. _'This is a date!' _I finally recognized, _'Ash tricked me in to taking him out before our one night stand!' _I sighed in defeat at the younger boy's cunning ways, and he seemed to notice, too. He smirked when the check came and he secretively slipped it closer to my side of the booth. And when we were on our way out of the tacky little restaurant, he held open the door for me. _'Paul, you're such an idiot,' _I told myself as we finally walked back to the hotel, _'You're falling into the deceptive arms of love again!'_

_The bitter taste of much too sweet syrup_

_That you choose to only take from me_

_Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now_

By the next morning, I had been completely outsmarted by Ash's feelings towards me, towards my taste and my unique spice. His was unique too, albiet different than my own. He was sweeter, softer, yet still rugged and hot. He said I was salty, and cool to the touch, but oh so irresistibly spicy. It felt good to hear that, to know that he wanted to give me a taste of himself and not just take from me, like so many others had before.

_Despite it all I still don't know what love is_

_I only guess that it could be good for me_

_But if it's good, then why is it painful?_

_So without it, I know I'm better off_

I'm still cautious about love, and I know I always will be no matter how far Ash and I take each other. But I can tell by the way Ash smiles at me when we hold hands, and how he brings me a glass of water every morning we're together to clear out my throat, that love may be good for me. Or at least to some degree. Our love isn't completely mutual, but whenever we're together and I sense that his feelings have grown stronger while we were apart, my own heart starts to thump at a faster pace. I will never again be love's slave, but could I be a slave to Ash and his adorable, boyish smile?

_Hey, this is my very own spice! Just this once I'll let you have some_

_Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste_

_And doesn't it make you love it even more? _

_**...Fin...**_


End file.
